


missing eye

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [193]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Glass Eye, M/M, Sally Face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Have you seen my eye?”





	missing eye

Larry sat on the couch, watching tv. It was a pretty late night, and he and Sal were home alone, on a (sorta) date. They had eaten microwaved pizza and listened to the latest metal, which meant it was a successful date for the two of them. Now it was just time to relax, or atleast Larry thought so.

He heard Sal’s confused voice echo through the apartment, before he came out of the bathroom, he had just showered, and his face prosthetic quickly put on.

“Hey Larry, have you seen my eye?”

Without thinking to much, Larry answered.

“I’m pretty sure it’s in your eye socket.”

“Heh, I wish. Sadly not, I would have known if that was the case.”

Then he remembered.

Right!

Sal had a glass eye, how the hell had he forgotten that? He put it in a glass of water every night for Christ’s sake! How could he have forgotten about that? His boyfriend wore an actual face prosthetic after all. Though, since he wore the prosthetic, it was quite hard to notice his eyes in the first place.

“Shit dude, forgot you had a glass eye.”

“That happens. But seriously, my eye just fucking disappeared.”

“How the fuck can an eye just disappear?”

Sal shrugged.

“That’s what I’m asking. I put it in a damn glass of water while showering, and now it’s empty. Woosh, gone.”

Now it was Larry’s time to groan.

“Ugh, for real? I hope it’s Gizmo just messing around and wanting to play a prank, because I’m not in the mood for another paranormal adventure at the moment, this is supposed to be a date, not a ghost murder mystery or some shit.”

“Heh yeah. Let’s just ignore it until we get a sign, like Lucifer being summoned by the cult for the end of the world or something. Now I just wanna watch tv.”

“It's a date.”


End file.
